


Homecoming

by redheadedbisexual



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Reunion, Smut, Star Trek I: The Motion Picture, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadedbisexual/pseuds/redheadedbisexual
Summary: They had never been the serious couple that Jim and Spock were. Their relationship was more casual than that. But when Jim and Spock's wedding brings them back together after two and a half years apart, Bones and Scotty find themselves quickly drawn to each other.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Homecoming

The long anticipated wedding of Admiral James T. Kirk and Commander Spock was held on a warm spring morning in the gardens of Starfleet Headquarters. Four weeks prior, an urgent mission assigned to the Enterprise had brought the two back together after two and half years apart. Once reunited, the couple had realized they could not bear any further separation, and had made immediate arrangements to be bonded under both Vulcan and Terran customs. After a small, private ceremony on Vulcan, they returned to Earth to celebrate their union amongst friends. 

Considering the short notice under which it was planned, the wedding was an impressively large affair. Somewhere near a hundred guests filed into seats on the morning of the ceremony; among them, one of Starfleet’s finest medical officers and the Chief Engineer of the Enterprise.

“Well, if it isn’t our old country doctor,” a voice called from behind. A familiar face greeted Bones as he turned around.

“Scotty!” He greeted, pleased to have found his old friend amongst this big crowd. “Haven’t seen you since we got off the Enterprise. How’ve you been holding up?”

“Can’t complain,” Scotty shrugged. “How about yourself?”

“Glad to be off that damn ship,” Bones grumbled, then considering Scotty’s fondness for the starship and the key role he’d played in its refitting added, “No offense. I mean the redesign is quite… something. I just never expected to be back on board the Enterprise, or any starship for that matter.”

“Oh, I remember it well,” Scotty said, recalling their departure from the Enterprise two and a half years earlier. “You swore at the end of our mission you were through with Starfleet.”

“And I would have been, had Jim not strong-armed command into drafting me for this latest mission.”

As they spoke the pair took their seats, sitting side by side a few rows back from the front of the set up. It was a lovely scene. A traditional wedding arch stood against the backdrop of the San Francisco Bay, with rows of seats lined up in front of it and a white carpet through the center.

“Well, it was nice to see the old crew back together,” Scotty commented.

“That it was,” Bones agreed. “And good to see these two back together.”

“Aye, it was a real shock to see them go separate ways when the mission ended.”

“It destroyed Jim,” Bones remembered, “When Spock left like that. I’d never seen him so torn apart. I didn’t think he’d ever get over it. But… the past is the past.”

“I suppose it is…” Scotty said, his mind drifting to his own past, and the way in which Bones fit into it.

They had never been the serious couple that Jim and Spock were. Their relationship was more casual than that. It had begun in the third year of their mission. After a long shift they had met in the recreation room, and over drinks they shared a lively conversation. Two hours and many drinks later they’d stumbled back to Bones’ quarters, and emboldened by the excess of alcohol, someone had made the first move, though neither Scotty nor Bones could remember who. All either of them could remember was kissing each other passionately against the wall and falling asleep in the same bed. Things had developed slowly from there. There were more nights at the bar and occasional dinner dates, stolen kisses between shifts and late night rendezvous. Yet when the Enterprise ended its mission, they too had gone their separate ways. 

Their separation wasn’t nearly as dramatic as that of Jim and Spock, who’d had an emotional break up a month before the Enterprise returned to Earth, nor was it quite so deliberate. They simply found that they had different plans for their return. Scotty would be staying on as Chief Engineer, overseeing the maintenance and eventual refitting of the Enterprise, while Bones was leaving Starfleet to start up a private practice back in his home state of Georgia. When the mission came to an end, they had spent one final night together before parting ways casually, wishing each other well and making little mention of the relationship they had shared over the last two years.

But now here they were, together again after two and a half years. They’d first been reunited four weeks earlier, when Jim had brought Bones back on as CMO for an emergency mission, but there had hardly been time for idle conversation then. Today, on the other hand, the circumstances were quite different. They were gathered for a social event--a wedding. This, Scotty thought to himself, was just the time to be bringing up times past. Perhaps he may be brave enough to do just that.

A silence fell over the crowd as the ceremony began, and Scotty returned his mind to the present. He watched with a fond smile as the couple made their way down the aisle accompanied by proud parents. They arrived in front of the crowd with expressions of pure ecstasy on their face. Even Spock, known for his sobriety, could be seen with the hint of a smile tugging at his lips as he gazed into the eyes of the man soon to be his husband.

A sniffle from the man beside him caught Scotty’s attention, and he gazed over at Dr. McCoy. A single tear ran down his cheek.

“Allergies,” he muttered.

“Is that your official diagnosis, Doctor?” Scotty whispered back with a chuckle.

“Mmhmm,” Bones mumbled, avoiding Scotty’s eyes as he wiped the tear away. As he brought his hand back down to his lap he noticed Scotty’s hand on his knee. He gazed at him with questioning eyes, but the engineer had redirected his attention to the ceremony before them. Bones looked around, as if checking to see who was watching. Nobody was, but then, why would it matter if they were? He let his hand come to a rest over top of Scotty’s, listening intently as Jim and Spock prepared to say their vows.

\---

The reception was held in a large tent in another part of the gardens. The celebration lasted well into the afternoon, and was still going strong as the sun began to sink in the sky. In the golden glow of the evening light couples danced to the music of a live band, the newlyweds among them. In one corner of the tent Ambassador Sarek watched disapprovingly as his son danced, while his wife shared embarrassing stories from Spock's childhood with anyone willing to listen. Old friends from the Enterprise reunited for the first time since their five year mission had ended, and elderly relatives from both families gave unsolicited advice to the young men and women who flirted shamelessly with each other at the bar. 

Amidst this scene Scotty stood, drink in hand, engrossed in a conversation with Uhura. He was passionately explaining how during the refitting of the Enterprise they had rewired the entire communications station to make it more accessible, refuting Uhura's claims that the redesign had been a downgrade as far as her station was concerned. He trailed off mid sentence when his eyes caught on the sight of Dr. McCoy alone at the bar. 

"You know," Uhura said, following his gaze. "I ought to go find Christine. She'll be wanting to head out soon I'm sure." 

"So soon? Why, I was just getting started."

"Your glass is looking a little low," Uhura observed, looking pointedly at the bar. "Might be time for a refill."

It was quite obvious to both of them that Scotty’s glass was nowhere near empty.

"I see what you're doing there..."

"Go on," Uhura insisted, placing a hand on Scotty's arm and giving him a gentle nudge. "I saw you two together at the ceremony…"

"Oh, enough of that!”

Uhura caught Christine's eye from across the room and began to move towards her, bidding Scotty goodbye and casting one final gaze towards Dr. McCoy as she left.

With a heavy sigh and a smile in Uhura’s direction, Scotty made his way over to the bar.

The sound of Scotty clearing his throat caught Bones’ attention. He glanced over his shoulder.

“This seat taken?” Scotty asked.

“It is now,” Bones said. He pulled the stool beside him out and tapped it lightly, an invitation for Scotty to join him.

Scotty eyed Bones’ drink curiously. “Let me guess,” he said. “Mint julep.”

“You know me well, Mr. Scott,” Bones chuckled, raising his glass. Scotty met him halfway in a toast. 

Their eyes met as they drank, and for a moment, Scotty thought, it felt as though they had slipped back into times past, as though they were back on the Enterprise sharing drinks after a long shift.

“Just like the good old days,” Bones said, his mind in the same place as Scotty’s.

“Aye,” Scotty replied nervously. There was a question on his tongue, an inquiry about Bones’ feelings on the past--their past. Did he miss it? Did he ever wish things had turned out differently between them?

Before he could gather the courage to ask, Scotty’s nerves got the better of him, and he changed the subject.

“How’s Atlanta?” He asked.

“It’s fine,” Bones answered, somewhat disappointed by the subject change. “I do well for myself, with my little private practice. Gets a little lonely at times, but Joanna comes to visit when she can, so I have that to look forward to.”

The word lonely caught Scotty’s attention, but he wasn’t brave enough to press the matter. 

“Where is Joanna these days?”

“Working as a nurse on Verillia.”

“Following in her father’s footsteps, I see.”

“Yes,” Bones said with a prideful smile. He gazed thoughtfully off into the distance, the smile slowly fading. He looked at Scotty. “I’m not sure I’ll go back though--to Atlanta.”

Scotty raised an eyebrow, trying not to look too hopeful. “Oh?”

“It’s just… When our mission ended all I wanted was to go home. And I did. But once I was there it was strange. It didn’t feel like home any more.”

Bones gazed down at his drink. It was nearly gone. 

“Excuse me,” he said, raising a hand as he called to the bartender. “Another please.”

He drained what little was left in his cup as the bartender prepared him another drink. Scotty watched him closely, considering what he had said and wondering how he should reply. A silence passed between them, and only after Bones had a new drink in hand did Scotty break it.

“Where is home then?”

Bones took his time answering this question, sipping at his drink and thinking it over for a long moment.

“You know, I’m not really sure,” he said finally. “But... I’m starting to think that ship was more of a home to me than I had realized.” 

“Aye,” Scotty said softly. “It was a home to us all for those five years.”

“Don’t you dare tell Jim I said that,” Bones added quickly. “As soon as he gets the slightest idea I miss that ship he’ll have me back on board for some outrageous mission.”

“He would,” Scotty laughed. “He’d have all of us... But would that really be so bad?”

“No, I suppose not…” Bones admitted.

As he finished his drink, a new confidence returned to Scotty. Determined not to let this moment of courage pass, he set his glass down and asked the one question that had been gnawing at him ever since he’d first seen Bones back on the Enterprise.

“I don’t suppose you’ve been seeing anyone back in Atlanta?” He asked cautiously.

Bones raised an eyebrow, a wide grin stretching across his face.

“Are you asking?” he said.

Scotty blushed, his new found confidence quickly fading under Bones’ charming gaze. “Well I-- I was just--” he stuttered.

Bones laughed, climbing off his bar stool and taking his flustered friend by the arm.

“Come dance with me,” he said in such a way that Scotty didn’t dare refuse.

The sun hung low in the sky as Bones pulled Scotty onto the dance floor. The soft tones of the band music played as they settled in against each other, Scotty instinctively wrapping one arm around Bones’ waist and taking his hand with the other. They leaned in close to each other, foreheads nearly touching as they swayed to the rhythm of the music and gazed into each other’s eyes.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Scotty commented.

“Oh I didn’t, did I?” Bones laughed, cherishing the blush on Scotty’s cheeks. “No,” he said finally. “There wasn’t anyone really.”

“Not really?” Scotty pressed.

“Getting jealous, are we?”

Scotty cast his eyes down in embarrassment.

“What about you?” Bones asked. “Anyone special these last two years?”

“The Enterprise is my only love,” Scotty said teasingly. “You ought to know that better than anyone, Doctor.”

Across the dance floor two pairs of eyes watched the doctor and the engineer closely.

Spock had seen them first, observing matter-of-factly that, “It seems we were not the only couple reunited by the Enterprise’s recent mission.”

Jim followed his eyes to the sight of Bones and Scotty locked in each other’s arms. 

“Good for them,” he said, watching them closely. ‘I always thought it was a real shame they didn’t stay together after the mission.”

“I agree,” Spock replied, resting an arm around Jim’s shoulders as the pair of them stood watching their friends intently as they danced.

“We’re being watched,” Scotty noticed after a while.

“Are we?” Bones glanced over his shoulder, catching Jim’s eye from across the room.

Jim winked at him and mouthed the words “nice work”. Bones only rolled his eyes and turned back to admire the sight of Scotty blushing yet again. Jim quite clearly wanted to come over to them, but Spock quickly pulled him away, allowing the pair of Bones and Scotty to resume their dancing undisturbed.

“Where are you staying?” Scotty asked a while into their third dance.

“With Jim,” Bones answered. “Though I don’t plan to be anywhere near that apartment tonight. Figured I’d get a hotel room or something. Let those two have the place to themselves.”

“A wise choice,” Scotty chuckled. Then with great delicacy he added, “You are welcome stay with me if you like. I have an apartment in the city...”

“Trying to take me home, Scotty?” Bones teased.

“Oh, I just meant if you needed somewhere--”

Bones cut him off, leaning in close to his ear and whispering, “Because I sure wouldn’t protest if you were.”

\---

The sun had long since gone down when they arrived at Scotty’s apartment building. The alcohol that had emboldened them at the wedding was beginning to wear off, and as they rode the elevator to the fourth floor an awkward tension stood between them.

They walked in silence to the front door, where Scotty fumbled with the key for a long moment before pushing the door open and holding it for Bones.

“After you…” He said nervously.

Bones stepped into the combined living room and kitchen of Scotty’s modest one bedroom apartment. He looked around. It was a nice set up, surprisingly clean considering what Bones remembered of Scotty’s living habits, and also surprisingly empty.

Scotty closed the door behind them and flicked the lights on, coming to stand beside Bones.

“It’s uh… nice place, Scotty,” Bones commented, rocking back on his heels as he surveyed the room.

“I’m really not here much,” Scotty explained. “I still have my quarters on the Enterprise, and more often spend my nights there. But I keep this place as a back up.”

Another silence passed between them, Bones looking expectantly at his host while Scotty awkwardly studied the ground.

“Er… would you like something to drink?” Scotty asked.

“I’m good, thanks. Think I’ve had enough for one night.”

“You're probably right there. I really have had more than my share myself, I suppose--”

Scotty’s ramblings were cut off as Bones took him by the waist and planted a long, deep kiss on his lips. He ran his hands up Scotty’s back as the kiss went on, letting them come to a rest in his grayish brown hair as he pulled away.

“Been wanting to do that all day...” He said softly.

“I’ve been wanting to ever since I first caught sight of you back on the Enterprise four weeks ago,” Scotty admitted, running a hand along Bones’ cheek. He sighed as Bones leaned in and began kissing his neck. “Oh Leonard…” He breathed. “Remind me why I ever let you go…”

“Hell if I know,” Bones whispered back, pulling him in for another kiss.

At last the nerves that had tormented Scotty all day began to fall away, and he leaned into the kiss, suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to feel the warm sensation of his lover’s bare skin against his own. He snaked his hands up under Bones suit jacket and pulled the garment off him, increasingly frustrated with the many layers of fabric between them.

“Eager, are we?” Bones teased as he shrugged out of his jacket, quickly turning his hands to the task of undoing his tie while Scotty removed his own coat.

“Two and a half years is a long time,” Scotty said, leaning in to kiss him some more while working at the buttons of his shirt.

A trail of clothes marked their path as they stumbled back to the bedroom, and by the time they fell back onto the bed they were each down to their boxers. 

Scotty sank back into the mattress as Bones insinuated himself between his legs, kissing his way down his neck and over his chest, soon arriving at the hem of his boxers. Soft blue eyes gazed up at him questioningly, and he nodded eagerly as his lover hooked his fingers underneath the fabric and began to pull. 

Bones took his time, planting soft kisses on Scotty’s hips and thighs before finally turning his attention to the throbbing organ that stood at attention between his legs. Scotty shuddered, pleasure running through him as Bones took him in his mouth, and he let his hand slip into the softness of his hair, moving with the gentle rhythm he set up. His eyes fluttered closed as he lost himself in the sensation of his lover’s mouth around him.

It was only as he came dangerously near to finishing that he came back to reality, gently pushing Bones off him and guiding him back up to his mouth. He relished the taste of himself on Bones’ lips before pulling away.

“Do you want to…?”

“Yes…” Bones said, nodding vigorously. 

“In that case,” he said, pausing to kiss Bones once more. “Let me go get something…” He sat up, gently sliding Bones off his lap as he rose from the bed and made his way over to the bathroom. While he was gone, Bones took the time to step out of his boxers, and when Scotty returned with a small bottle in hand, he leaned back against the bed, his arousal on full display.

Scotty licked his lips, rushing back to the bed and peppering his lover with kisses. He pushed him back against the mattress and gazed down at him longingly as he slicked his fingers.

Bones took a sharp breath in as the first finger slid in. It had been a while, two and a half years to be exact. He hadn’t been with anyone since Scotty. Scotty seemed to sense this, and took his time working him open, letting long stretches pass before he added two and eventually three fingers.

“I’m ready,” Bones said eventually, his breath strained.

“You sure?” Scotty asked. He was always worried about hurting his lover, and took his sweet time preparing him, much to Bones chagrin.

“Yes,” Bones said. “Take me, dammit.”

His own arousal growing, Scotty didn’t need any further prompting. He positioned himself at Bones’ entrance and pushed in, a deep moan escaping his lips. He sat still for a moment, taking in the sensation of Bones’ tight muscles closed around him. Only when Bones began moving against him, seeking out further stimulation, did he remember himself and set up a steady pace.

“Oh, Monty…” Bones moaned, sucking in ragged breaths. “Oh god…”

“Leonard,” he whispered in response, picking up the pace. “My dear Len.”

It had been two and half years for both of them, and neither lasted long at all. Scotty finished first, letting out a loud grunt as he rutted against his lover. Bones wasn’t far behind in streaking his chest with the products of his orgasm. 

Scotty pulled out, and they collapsed against each other, planting soft kisses wherever their mouths fell. They lie together like that for a long moment, reveling in the afterglow. Eventually Scotty got up, padding into the bathroom returning with a towel for Bones to clean himself. Then, tired from their night’s activities, they each slipped back into their boxers, climbed under the covers and settled down to sleep.

\---

Bones awoke to an empty bed and the smell of freshly brewed coffee. He got up, pulling his undershirt over his head as he stepped out of the bedroom. Dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, Scotty sat at the table, reading over the morning news on his PADD with a cup of coffee in hand. Bones noticed an extra mug awaiting him on the other side of the table.

“Morning,” Scotty said pleasantly. “I poured you some coffee. Black, just like you like it.”

Bones said nothing, instead saying his goodmorning by stopping to kiss Scotty on the cheek before he sat down and took up his mug. He sipped at his coffee and listened intently as Scotty shared with him the highlights from the morning news. A smile stretched across his face. For the first time in three years, Bones realized, he was home.


End file.
